Marneus Calgar
Marneus Augustus Calgar is the current Chapter Master of the Ultramarines Space Marines Chapter and the Lord of Macragge, capital world of the Realm of Ultramar in the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy. Following a skirmish against the Tyranid Hive Fleet Perseus in 976.M41, Calgar lost all four limbs as well as large areas of body tissue and his left eye. Now fitted with bionic replacements, he is more machine than man. As one might expect from an embodiment of the Ultramarine's nobility, Calgar is immune to fear and is resolutely courageous under fire; where lesser men would dive for cover when being fired upon, Marneus Calgar takes quick stock of the situation, decides the best course of action, and will only leap into cover when he deems it so. The achievements and deeds of Calgar are recorded in 28 volumes stored within a vault at the Macragge's Chapter Fortress, surpassed in number and magnitude only by Roboute Guilliman. Amongst these achievements include: leading the breaching assault on the Tyranid Hive Ship Behemoth Primus, single-handedly holding the gate against an Ork Horde for a night and a day at the Siege of Zalathrax, defeating an Eldar Avatar of Khaine in single-handed combat (thus leading to the rout of Eldar forces at the Battle for Orar's Sepulchre) and recapturing the star fort Indomitable from the daemonic hordes of M'kar the Reborn, who he then supposedly cast back to the Warp with the help of the Inquisition. However, M'kar's banishment proved to be beyond Calgar's abilities at that time. Instead, he secretly imprisoned M'kar within the Warp core of the star fort, so that any attempt by the Daemon Prince to escape into the Materium would actually pull him in the opposite direction and make his binding harder to break. Calgar then tasked half of the 5th Company of the Ultramarines as the permanent garrison of the fort, and ordered them to forever chart a secret course within the remote unmapped regions of Ultramar. Calgar's failure to banish M'kar came close to spelling disaster for Ultramar, as the daemon was freed by Iron Warriors Warsmith Honsou and aligned with him in a campaign to destroy the Ultramarines and their empire. In the end, Calgar met the Daemon Prince in the battlefield on the Ultramaran world of Talassar, and was finally able to "annihilate" him using a strange blade known as the Shard of Erebus. In the aftermath, a chastened Calgar is said to have become a person of greater humility, however even after the disappointment at their leader's previous misrepresentations regarding M'kar, the officers and ruling masters of the Ultramarines have undiminished love and respect for the Chapter Master. Wargear In battle, Calgar is armed and equipped with the Gauntlets of Ultramar, Artificer Armour and an Iron Halo. He sometimes wears the Terminator Armour of Antilochus into combat, as well as often leading a unit of the Ultramarines' Honour Guard. The Gauntlets of Ultramar were reclaimed by Primarch Roboute Guilliman from a Chaos Champion after the Gamalia Reclusiam Massacre. Sources *''White Dwarf'' 97, "Ultramarines" *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition) Category:M Category:Space_Marines Category:Imperial_Characters